


Savior

by Jyl_Grey



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Frisk, Anti-Monster Racism, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, M/M, Minor Violence, Mute Frisk, Past Abuse Mention, Skeleton Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyl_Grey/pseuds/Jyl_Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've always found it easy to protect anyone in need. Even when it put you in dangerous situations. But you never would have expected the chain of events after you go out of your way to protect two skeletons car.<br/>While you do everything in your power to save each monster friend you have, they save you in a different way.<br/>You gain friendship, a safe place to live, and an awkward crush on a punny skeleton who lives in the same building.<br/>So even with the dangers around you, you have to ask; Who's saving who?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two Skeletons and A Shipper

 

Of course you were late.

You mentally begged the cars in front of you to go faster or at least get out of your way. You were still fifteen minutes away from the Research Center and your car was running on fumes. Deciding to play it safe and not push your already terrible luck, you pull into a gas station. Jumping out of your small car you begin fueling up, and notice a red car pulling up to the opposite side of the tank your using.

It’s not the car that grabs your attention; it’s the two skeletons sitting inside of it.

You try not to stare, even though everything about monsters and monster culture fascinates you. It’s been nearly a year, since monsters resurfaced the earth and some people like you handled it better than others. That’s why you scold yourself for listening in on their conversation.

“Brother, we must hurry! If we are late Undyne will strangle us!” The first voice nearly boomed, sounding very loud and powerful it would have been impossible not to hear it.

“I wouldn’t hold my breath to that.” The other voice was deep and quiet. It took you a second to get the horrible joke making your lips twitch up into a smile.

“I didn’t understand that one!”

“you’re right, bro. It was a bit of a _lung_ shot.”

As one of the voices made a very displeased noise you couldn’t stop the laughter that bubbled out of you. Your hand shot up to try and cover it, but it was too late. You were caught.

Both the skeletons stepped around the gas tank that separated them from seeing you only to see you red from embarrassment trying to cover your giggles.

“Looks like we got an audience, bro.”

“Human!”

Now that you finally got a good look at them, you found that their voices matched up perfectly to how they looked. The loud and powerful voice belonged to the very tall skeleton who stood to be a good two feet taller than you, and was wearing hand cut shorts and a red shirt that felt slightly inappropriate for early January and the patches of light snow that covered the ground.

The other while he met eye to eye with you height wise, you felt yourself looking away from him quickly due to the intense stare he was shooting your way. _Probably trying to decide if your one of those anti-monster dicks_.

“Sorry!” You quickly apologized, wishing that you could hide into your fluffy scarf. “I didn’t mean to listen in, but I just over heard your joke. Ah.. I’m sorry.”

“While I don’t understand why you’d be laughing at one of my brothers horrible puns, there is nothing to be sorry for! I always look forward to meeting new humans! I’m The Great Papyrus! And this here is my brother Sans!”

You stuttered out your name, and smiled saying it was nice to meet them. But with your car’s tank full of fuel you realize you don’t want this meeting to end for some reason, so you grab the window washer the station supplies and start to wash your windows while Papyrus continues to talk to you.

 “It is nice to meet you, too! And while my brother and I are running late, I’m glad now because I was able to meet someone new!” Then he let out a gasp. “I just remembered! Sans! I told Undyne we’d bring some drinks!”

Sans seemed to go back towards their car, after he decided you weren’t a threat. “S’cool bro. Let’s go inside and grab one for everyone.”

The two walked inside the gas station and you went to put the window washer away, until you noticed a big, black truck that had the anti-monster flag tied onto it. Knowing what these ‘protesters’ did to monsters belongings you walked over to the brothers car and began to clean the windows acting like it was your own.

The truck parked in front of the two cars, blocking the possibility of driving away. Two men stepped out one older and bald and the second one with thinning brown hair and yellow teeth, and walked up to you cleaning the brother’s car.

“This yours?” The bald man asked. You nodded, slightly terrified of the coming conflict.

“Strange,” Yellow smile said. “We just saw them two monsters walking away, they talk to you?”

“They said that they like the red color on my car.” You lied. “But, then again, that’s really none of your business.”

They ignored your sass, instead walking over to your car you left when you decided to protect the brother’s car. You could tell something bad would happen, but bring tight on money you hoped it wouldn’t be serious damage. As they got closer to your car, you couldn’t help yourself. “Watch it, assholes. There are cameras watching you.”

That made them hesitate for only a second, before yellow smile kicked one of your headlights shattering it. Not being able to help yourself again, you run over attempting to hit yellow smile with the window washer in your hand. But before you even get a chance the bald one grabs you by your scarf. Then he wraps his hands around your neck.

“Yeah,” The bald one says bringing you so close to his face you feel him spitting on you as he talks. “But who would punish us for damaging monster property.”

“T u r n  a r o u n d.”

Both men pale as the turn to see the shorter skeleton leaning against their truck a casual grin on his face and empty eyes pointed in their direction. The distraction gives you a chance to break out of the choke hold you were in as you take a couple of steps away from them trying to breathe.

They look at you, then back to where Sans was, only to find that he disappeared.

Then a store clerk ran out shouting, “I just called the cops!”

You sighed and glared at the men. “I know that you’ll get arrested not only for attacking me but also for my car, because that wasn’t monster property. It was mine. How’s that going to look when the cameras catch you two damaging a girl’s car then choking and threatening her for no reason?”

They both curse at you, before running into their car and speeding away. Papyrus runs out of the store as soon as the truck is out of sight; as if something was holding him back until it was safe. You also notice Sans casually walking out behind his brother, this time he’s avoiding your gaze.

“Human! Are you alright? Those men hurt you and your car is broken!”

“No, it’s fine.” You give a shaky laugh, trying to play it cooler than you feel.

“you didn’t have to do that.” Sans says looking at your car before looking at you. You notice his smile seems a little more honest now, and white lights fill his socket like pupils giving his face a cute look. _Wait, what?_

“It’s fine, really.” You blush a little at your thoughts of someone you just met. “I’m just glad nothing happened to your car, I would have hated myself if they did something to you guys.”

“Well, kiddo, it looks like you _car_ about us.” Sans said smirking.

You let out a laugh, mostly from relief that the tension and conflict was gone. That was until you remembered…

“Oh god! I’m late!” You rushed over to your damaged car. “Dr. Alphys is going to kill me.”

“wait a sec..” Sans mumbled.

“Did she just say-!”

You rushed past the two not really paying attention as you gave the clerk your number telling him to give it to the police when they arrived. Besides, you’d rather answer the police questions after they watch the security video. Then you ran back to your car nearly jumping in, until you remembered that you had manners.

“It was really nice meeting you two! I hope I see you again.” With that, you were on your way to your one of your part time jobs as Dr. Alphys lab assistant.

 

 

Sans watched your car closely as you drove away. It’s not every day that people want to talk to them, or even risk their own safety to help them. In fact, monsters only got disrespect since they came here. He recalled seeing you walk to their car from inside the gas station, but he realized the reason when the black anti-monster truck pulled up. He didn’t know why he teleported out. He didn’t know why the man’s hands around your throat made him want to rip them to pieces. He didn’t know why you laughing at his jokes made his head spin, but he did know that it was crazy to think like that since you just met. So why did you help them even though you just met? Sans realized part of the answer when his brother spoke up.

“Alphys did say she hired an assistant a couple weeks ago and that she was really nice! Do you think they’ll come to the party tonight? I think that would just be wonderful if they did!”

“don’t know, bro. But maybe if you call Alphys and tell her what happened she’d probably invite her over.”

Sans didn’t know why, but he wanted you there tonight.

It would be a good time.

 

 

You expected Alphys, even with her slightly timid nature to be mad at you. After all you were now forty minutes late, which mean Alphys was doing your desk job instead of focusing on her own. So it would only make sense if you were punished some way, but instead you’re invited to a party.

“I’m not really the best at parties.” You replied slipping into your desk chair, and sliding your coat off.

“C-come on, ______. It’s just a small group at my and Undyne’s condo. It’s pretty nice and you’ve been saying you’d come visit when you were free.” You were about to protest when she stopped you. “I know you don’t have plans. Because you worked at your other part time job this morning a-and tomorrow is Saturday which you never work.”

“It’s a bit of a last minute invitation to ask someone hours before the party. What made you want to invite me?” After all, she was right about you being free and you have been wanting to look at these luxury monster condos the king had built, but it was a bit suspicious.

“Uh, w-well, uh.” You could tell she was thinking of an excuse, but what she was hiding from you left you clueless. “I f-found out you got kicked out again.”

“Alphys.” She wasn’t lying though. It seems everywhere you went, whatever type of roommate you got all found out about your job working for monsters and kicked you out for it. Well, they made up excuses, like pretending you left lights on or water running and charging you out the roof until you were forced to leave. Except at the last house, you did put up a bit of a fight and came home from your other part time job to find your stuff boxed up and sitting in the lawn.

It was hard for people to accept, after all, monsters were advanced. All their magic, gold, and science was startling and made some humans feel so weak that they thought violence would make them feel stronger over the monster race and any humans who treated monsters with respect.

“J-just come over tonight, and spend the night. I know that you’ll land on your feet and find your own place.”

Something still felt suspicious about this, Alphys was nice but it still felt like she was hiding something. “Okay, fine. After work I just have to run to the motel I’m staying at and grab my stuff.”

“A-awesome! It’s a plan then, I’m so excited! Now, if you excuse me we both have some work to be doing.”

Alphys walked away heading towards her office and shutting the door behind her. Which was perfect timing, because you received your own call from the police asking you question on question about your attackers.

 

 

Alphys couldn’t believe what she just did. While yes, she technically was lying to you, that she admitted to herself, but it was for a very good reason.

Closing her office door, she nearly giggled from excitement. She remembered Papyrus’s and Sans call from earlier. _It’s so perfect_ , Alphys thought to herself, _it’s going to be just like out of a fanfiction_. She’s secretly been shipping you and Sans together since the moment she met you. Your humor, your ease to love and respect others, the way you care for everyone before yourself like a sibling would do, Alphys just knew you two would be perfect for each other!

Her only problem for the past few weeks was actually getting the two of you to meet! You both had two part time jobs, and Alphys lacked the confidence just to come right out and force you two on a blind date. So when Papyrus called saying how you put yourself in danger to save the two any harm and they both wanted you at the party she couldn’t control herself. Of course, she wanted to have this play out perfectly so Alphys told the brothers a little lie.   
_“What? ______? I-I already invited h-her to the party. She’s coming and probably doesn’t know you two will be there.”_

_“Really! Then it will be a wonderful surprise!” Papyrus said into the phone. “Won’t that be fun, Sans?”_

_Alphys barely heard the reply, but she wanted to be sure this went perfectly. “R-remember boys, you have to where something nice. At l-least a button up shirt, you got that Sans.” She waited for the noise of agreement before continuing. “And remember, ______ doesn’t know that you guys are going to be there so maybe act surprised when you see her. It could be fun.”_

Grabbing a couple of charts from her desk, Alphys walked towards her lab. She knew that this was pretty sneaky and mischievous in fact the most mischievous she’s been since, well, since Frisk. But she couldn’t help it, you were her friend and she did want what is best for you and she knew Sans and you would be perfect.

She couldn’t wait until the party.


	2. So The Party Begins

You were filled with dread. The next thirty minutes of driving would be spent being anxious about this party Alphys invited you too. It wasn’t easy for you to leave your comfortable and quiet motel room, but you knew Alphys was expecting you and your curiosity of the monster condos pushed you out the door.

You were able to take a quick shower, since Alphys told you it was a bit of a fancier party. So, not wanting to look like a complete slob to Alphys’s and Undyne’s friends you threw on a blue casual dress that brushed down to your knees and from about cleavage to your neck was covered in lace that also slid down past your shoulder blades. You pinned pieces of your hair back, to make it look fancier then it was and applied some light makeup. Hoping that the assemble was okay with your black wedge heels you packed up your stuff and that’s how you found yourself nearly to your destination.

Which was located about twenty minutes away from the town in the middle of nowhere. The fields on the way to the condos where empty besides a couple of trees here and there, it was almost spooky, but you realize it must be more comfortable for the monsters in order to see if anyone was coming their way. But, if you remembered correctly about what Alphys told you, most ‘normal’-as she called them- monsters were able to slide into society with only a couple problems. It was the higher class monsters that were constantly attacked and threatened. So that’s why the King had these built. If you were right only less than a handful of monsters lived out here, all the most powerful of all the monsters.

So it didn’t really surprise you when you drove closer and closer to a giant metal gate that separated you from the condos. You pulled out your phone to double check the long password that Alphys sent you and you carefully typed it in: Deltarune3.

The gate opened and you drove in carefully parking in a little lot that was just on left of the giant condo building in front of you. You walked up to the front on a cobble stone path and saw a huge garden surrounding the complex with a fountain set up in the middle. The complex in front of you was about four stories high and stretched out far enough that you knew these were definitely luxury. You walked up to the door and were about to press a button to be buzzed in when you saw through the glass doors Alphys heading towards you with a key card.

As she opened the door you noticed her cute floor length dress. “Alphys you look so cute! It’s nice to see you outside of a lab coat.”

You seemed to make her blush a little. “T-thanks so much! It’s m-my favorite! Oh, but you look really nice too! That dress is perfect.”

“Thanks, though I’m still a little nervous.” You took a quick peak around you not wanting to seem too nosey about the complex but it was so nice you wanted to look around. This seemed like a typical hotel-like first floor. You were surrounded by a nice little lobby, with a couple of tables and chairs and two long hallways to each side.

“C-come on everything will be fine, the party is starting soon and I’ll let you have a tour of the whole building and garden later or m-maybe tomorrow?”

“Right, sorry.” You say as Alphys leads you behind what seems like a little security office to see the elevators. Once again, Alphys uses her key card to open the elevator and hit the third floor button. Stepping out of the elevator you were surprised to see a little hallway with a large window seat against the far wall and only two doors on the floor. The door on the right was open with light music spilling out of it.

You followed Alphys into the condo and tried really hard not to stand in the doorway with your mouth hanging open. The floor plan was very open so you could see the large living room with dark brown wooden floors blue area rugs. There were two large couches that sat in an ‘L’ shape facing the windows and a large flat screen hanging on the wall. The couch could easily seat fifteen and had cute throw pillows tying the room together.

You walked in a little further only to be grabbed tightly in a hug being lifted a few feet into the air. “Bout time you came over, you little punk!”

You laughed as you were set down. “Hey-ya, Undyne! Thanks for having me.”

Facing the very tall blue fish woman, you noticed she wore a simple black dress shirt, red pants and her classic boots. Which was nearly the same as when you first met her and the couple times she’s come to the office to have lunch or dinner on some days with you and Alphys. She smiled down at you. “It’s no problem, in fact I want you to stay here until you find a place of your own! And I’m not taking ‘no’ for an answer. After dinner we’ll go get your stuff out of your car.”

“Undyne!” You whine. “You really don’t need to do that for me.”

She laughed. “I already said I’m not taking ‘no’ for an answer. Now just enjoy the dinner and the party maybe you could even make some friends you loner.”

She jabbed your shoulder and you both laughed, she was right though. You’ve been working so much lately that friends haven’t really been a part of your life. “Want to give me a quick house tour before everyone else you're expecting shows up?”

“Yeah, sure. Alphys can you watch the food?” Undyne called to her. When she agreed Undyne lead you away from the living room area and down a hallway to show off each beautiful color coordinated room and two full bathrooms. Everything kind of left you in awe, even though it was a bit of a drive from the city it was worth it.

Finally you were dragged back towards the living room only to see it was still empty so Undyne said that you could check out the balcony. You opened the door next to the couches and stepped out onto the large balcony. Large windows allowed the light from inside to spill over you and slightly onto gardens below you. You used the little light that you had to inspect the little garden. It was a little cold for flowers but there were many different hedges cut into different shapes that were impressive, tall, and stunning.

You heard muted yelling from behind you, and spinning around you saw three guests arrived and they were all staring at you through the glass. You gave a shy smile and wave at all their obvious stares. You realized you weren’t the only human here when through the glass a little kid waved back to you excitedly. Next to the kid, giving you a polite wave was a tall and elegant looking goat woman. _Oh shit, that’s the queen_. You recognized her from the news.

Not wanting to seem rude, you step back inside. Then Undyne grabbed you by the shoulders pushing you closer to the new guests. “Well! I guess I’ll introduce you to everyone!”

You laughed with Undyne, hoping to break up some of the anxiety filling your chest. You knew you’d be meeting some higher up monsters but not the queen! It was all a little much for you.

“First!” Undyne said. “We’ll start with our very own ambassador; Frisk!”

Undyne gestured to the kid, so you gave another wave and gave them your name.

Frisk smiled at you, then to your surprise signed something really quickly to Undyne. Undyne saw your look and explained. “Frisk can’t talk, but says that they’re really happy to meet you!”

Frisk signed again.

“No,” Undyne answered. “They haven’t come up yet, but don’t worry he’ll be here soon.”

The queen gave a little laugh and then spoke to Undyne. “Frisk has been so excited all day at school; I think it’s really fun that you and Alphys offered to throw this party.” The queen then smiled at you. “Ah, I almost forgot my manners. I am Toriel, Frisk’s mother.”

“R-right! It’s very nice to meet you..” You paused for a second unsure. “Your majesty.”

Toriel blushed and Undyne laughed at you. “Oh, man! Buddy, I can’t believe you just said that!”

“P-please,” Toriel said. “I’d really prefer if you just called me Toriel.”

“I’m so sorry.” You really just wished you could hide. “I just seen you on TV, and I didn’t want to be rude.”

“Speaking of rude,” Undyne mumbles. “I see you hiding by the doorway Asgore! Get in here!”

Frisk and Toriel move past you, carrying a pie that you didn’t notice and heading towards the kitchen where Alphys is. You’re about to join them, when Undyne grabs you again.

“I’d like to introduce you to King Asgore! He’s kind of the reason we’re throwing this party.”

“Hello.” His voice is slow and loud, it frightens you slightly. “You can also just refer to me as Asgore. Undyne, where should I put this?”

He holds up two large containers of ice cream and Undyne points him towards their freezer. Asgore slowly makes his way to the kitchen, as if he’s nervous to be in there. But you take the opportunity to grab Undyne.

“What exactly are you celebrating? And is it normal for you to have royals here? And the kid ambassador?”

Undyne just laughs at you, again. “I forget there’s a lot you don’t know. Frisk and I are besties and the fact that they’re the ambassador doesn’t change anything! Same with Asgore, he and I go way back. I thought Alphys would have told you what the party is, but it’s basically a one month celebration for everyone in the building since we moved in.”

“Oh, that’s awesome. Congratulations! So, who else are we waiting for?” You asked walking back to the main area with Undyne.

“A-ah,” Alphys gets your attention. “Don’t w-worry! I’m sure they’ll be here soon.”

There it was, Alphys was being a little suspicious again. You gave her a little nod, and took a quick look around the room. Frisk sat happily on the couch flipping through some channels on TV and Undyne said something about not wanting to ruin the party mood, while Toriel and Asgore made what seemed like awkward small talk in the kitchen. Honestly this wasn’t what you were expecting, but you kind of liked it. Everything felt relaxed.

That was until you were picked up into the air in a bone crushing hug. “Human!”

You let out a startled yelp, drawing everyone’s attention towards you. But wait, for some reason you recognized that voice.  

“Papyrus!” Undyne yelled. “Put her down, you don’t just go around hugging strangers!”

You were set down lightly, turning to face the energetic skeleton you met earlier.

“Papyrus-?” But you were  cut off.

“We are not strangers, Undyne! I met her earlier today! In fact, she protected our car from some bad men who broke hers!”

“What?” Asgore’s voice boomed.  

“Whoa, no way.” Undyne said, eye’s wide. “Did you really help them out?”

“I wouldn’t say-!” But again, cut off.

“She sure did.” Sans said, walking in behind his brother. “I went in the gas station with Pap and some guys came around but I’m not really sure what happened after that.”

While you suddenly felt more nervous since he walked in, you shot him a confused glance. After all, it was because he showed up that you were able to get away from being seriously hurt.

“I just didn’t want anything bad to happen, the cops are looking into finding the guys for damaging my car.”

“Dude!” Undyne yelled. “Why didn’t you say anything to me or Alphys?”

“It wasn’t that big of a deal. Besides,” You said as Frisk ran over giving Papyrus a big hug. “Isn’t this supposed to be a party?”

Everyone still gave you concerned glances but seemed to be happy returning to their conversations with Papyrus and Frisk right next to you talking, signing, and laughing with each other.

“Hey kiddo, good to see you again.” Sans said appearing next to you. “Especially when you look so good.”

A jolt of heat washed over, as you realized your face was burning. Looking over at Sans you saw a tense grin as if he was startled that he actually said that. But giving him a once over, only made you blush more. He wore grey pants, a black button up, and a cute fluffy blue coat. He was adorable. “Thanks, Sans. You look very nice as well.”

A bit of blue grew onto his cheekbones, and you were about to ask about it before you got distracted.

“Hey! Looks like dinners ready! Everyone come get a seat!” Undyne called from the long dining table. You were also excited to see the table covered in different types of food and made your way over. Undyne and Asgore sat next to each other, with Alphys and the head of the table, you decided to take a seat on the other side of her across from Undyne. Dishing up your plate with a mix of chicken and some other items you saw Papyrus seated next to Asgore and Frisk at the other end of the table. Toriel was on Frisk’s other side which meant that the seat right next to you was-

“so you work for Alphys?” Sans asked. “that must be egg-cellent.”

When you looked over you saw him picking up a hardboiled egg, before setting it on his plate. You let out a little giggle at his joke, surprised no one else heard only to realize that over Papyrus’s and Undyne’s excitement everyone was caught up in their own conversations.

“I’d say it’s ‘grade-A’. She makes it pretty easy though, preferring to do all the research work herself while I just pretty much answer and direct her calls and appointments. But I do help out with the work too. When she gets stuck on a problem.”

He gives a little nod, and you watch with a little bit of horror as Sans dumps ketchup over the little food that was on his plate. He smirked at your reaction. “Hey, don’t judge kiddo.”

You couldn’t help but giggled again, but out of the corner of your eye you noticed Alphys staring at you. You blushed out of embarrassment _, it must be weird for me to be flirting with her friend_. She has been really nice to you for inviting you over and offering her home to you until you landed on your feet. The last thing you would want to do would be to make her uncomfortable. But that’s not to say you were flirting! You were just thinking that he’s cute and laughing at everything he says.. Yeah, that doesn’t sound good.

After everyone finishes eating, Papyrus, Frisk, Undyne and Sans all play a board game while waiting to digest a little before digging into dessert. You found yourself sitting at the counter top watching the game and sipping your champagne when Asgore took a seat next to you.

“I really appreciate what you did today.” He said surprisingly quiet, which was barely heard over Undyne yelling about Frisk and Sans cheating.

“Oh, really, it was no problem. I just wish everyone saw it as easy as I do to step up and help each other out.” You smile a little bit. “I would have felt horrible if something happened to them or their car.”

“You are too kind.” He paused, and began again slowly. “Alphys spoke to me about your situation. Maybe we can find a solution to it that lets me show my gratitude for helping.”

“No, I honestly couldn’t accept anything. I was just doing what was right.”

He laughed. “Well, now I must insist. If you’re not busy tomorrow have Alphys or Undyne bring you to my office. I’ll figure out some way to repay you for your kindness. And I will not take ‘no’ for an answer.”

Well, now you see why Undyne liked Asgore so much.

“Who is ready for dessert?” Toriel’s sweet voice called, already cutting her pie.

Asgore got up to help and got his ice cream from the freezer. You didn’t really know the story behind the tension that filled the air when they got close together but you made a note to ask about it later.

Tiny hands slapped the counter next to you, as Frisk pulled themselves up onto the bar stool. Papyrus wasn’t far behind, taking the seat next to them. Toriel served the two of them first before turning to you.

“Would you prefer pie or ice cream? Or would you care for both?”

You started to get out of your chair. “Both, but you don’t have to get it for me. I can-“

“Nonsense. Please dear, sit down. It’s no trouble at all.”

Very slowly you got back into your seat with two conflicting feelings. One, you didn’t want a queen to serve you and two you felt something inside of you that just couldn’t say no to what she wanted. She sets a plate in front of you before you can sort out these feelings.

“Thank you.”

Frisk knocks on the counter grabbing your and Papyrus’s attention before signing at him then pointing to you.

“Ah! I see! Frisk wants to tell you not to worry too much, because Toriel is just a mom who likes taking care of everyone!”

You giggle a little and give Frisk a kind smile. “Thank you, Frisk. It’s almost like you read my mind.”

The dessert was amazing, you realized Frisk was more right than you thought about Toriel being just like a mom. Even her cooking was second to none, just like a mom. As you finished up Frisk and Papyrus went back to playing games and Toriel and Alphys started on dishes.

“Alphys, you’re the host!” You said. “You shouldn’t have to do the dishes, let me do them instead.”

You grabbed a couple of dirty plates that were on the counter and brought them to the sink. But that was as far as Alphys let you get. “R-really, it’s no problem. Besides you’re the guest.” She paused for a moment and you gave her a little pout. “It’s honestly n-no trouble. Why don’t you go down and bring your stuff up from your car?”

“Yeah, okay. That’s probably the best idea.” You started heading towards the door but she caught your arm.

“W-wait, you’ll probably need some help and someone with a key card.” She glanced around but something felt suspicious again, like she wasn’t really looking for anyone. “O-oh, I know! Sans! Sans, can you come help her bring her stuff up?”

Your face went red again. _Why out of everyone in the room did she pick him?_

“sure, Al, no problem.” Sans said giving you a playful smirk.

“Thanks.” You said trying to give a relaxed smile while your insides were doing flips. Knowing you there were going to be at least five different ways you embarrass yourself.

On your way to meet Sans by the door, your foot ran into a chair leg causing your uncoordinated self to tumble towards the floor. But before you could hit the painful surface two arms caught you midair, lifting your whole body up and cradling you against something blue and poofy.

You dared yourself to look at the face that was holding you, only to catch a glimpse of the smirking skeleton before turning your even redder face towards the floor.

 _Well then, the embarrassment starts now_.

“buddy, I think it’s a little early to already be _falling_ for me.”  

 _Scratch that, the mortification starts now_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your support! It's mean so much to me!  
> The next chapter is part two of the party, after Frisk goes to bed and the adults have some fun!  
> Hopefully that chapter will be up on Christmas, thanks so much for reading!


	3. Frisk Goes to Bed = Adult Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good things come to those who wait, dear readers.

Alphys nearly couldn’t control herself, and she couldn’t believe how perfect that situation was. The chair that tripped you was now her new favorite chair. She knew this plan would work, but still she felt like this night wasn’t quite over. There were endless possibilities to push you and Sans closer together and she was going to try every way.

Toriel decided after you and Sans left it was time for Frisk to go to bed, and with Toriel gone Alphys could tell Asgore would be gone too after he finished talking to Papyrus. This means there were many more personal games that could be played. Alphys couldn’t control the giggle that escaped her mouth.

Unfortunately her very attractive girlfriend heard her. “Okay, you’re up to something.”

“W-what? Ha, no. What, um, what would make you think that?”

But of course, Undyne wasn’t having it. To make her point clear, she lifted her girlfriend up and sat her on the counter then trapped her between her arms as she leaned against the counter. “You’re not supposed to keep things from me, Alphy.”

Alphys went weak over how close Undyne got. “I-it’s just- you know- Sans and ______. I think they would be really cute together, and I just keep trying to push them in the right direction.

Undyne clicked her tongue in understanding. “Oh-ho! That makes sense, and explains why you were being secretive to her about this party. Did you also know about the car thing?”

“Yes, but I chose not to say anything. I wanted it to be a surprise that Sans and Papyrus were going to be here. I t-thought it might add a little drama.”

Undyne laughed. “You’ve been spending too much time with Mettaton. But I think I’d have to agree with you. So tell me, Alphy, what can I do to help?”

 

 

In total you only had three boxes with your belongings in them. Moving from place to place had a way of cutting non-essentials from your life. That or they were destroyed when people threw you and your stuff out of apartments. Not really fun times.

“this all?” Sans asked, already holding one of the bigger boxes while you set the smaller two on top of your car. “so you’re a light traveler, who’s not very light on your feet.”

Even though the joke was at your clumsy expense, you still snickered. “That’s me, alright.”

The whole ordeal of Sans saving you from a painful fall and catching you bridal style still left a blush on your cheeks, but you were really glad he was just able to joke about it. Made it easier to move past it and not think about how much you enjoyed it.

Grabbing the two boxes in your arms, Sans closed the door to the car and locked it as you had no free hands. But as you tried to walk with Sans towards the luxury building something held you back, making you stumble over your feet and crash into the side of your car. This time though you were still standing, just stuck on something.

“Uh, Sans!” You called to him a couple of steps ahead of you.

“Ye-!” He turns to look at you and then you watch as something amazing passes across his face. Yes, he was a skeleton but you swore you witnessed a tension in his skull disappear as his sockets lit up and a wide smile made your heart flutter before he started laughing. It was something about that open smile right before he started laughing that made you feel special. You felt calming warmth fill your chest as you realized that smile you saw, was your new favorite sight.

You gave a little laugh too, suddenly happy that you were so clumsy. But, you wondered, what exactly had you stuck that made you see the best smile in the world? Looking down you noticed you were standing so close to the door as it shut part of your dress was trapped in a tight spot in the door one that you couldn’t just pull the fabric out of.

“this car is just giving you a lot trouble today, huh?” Sans said controlling his laughter with a bright blue across his cheek bones.

You want to reach out to touch it, but your hands are still full, you just find yourself staring. “Is… is that magic? Your blush?”

 Sans free hand reached up as if to try and cover it. “you’re pretty bold.”

“Oh, sorry! That’s really rude to ask, right? Right! It’s just I’m not used to seeing magic, if that’s what it is, and I’m really curious! Plus it’s really cute on-!” You cut yourself off, heat and embarrassment rising to your face.

“cute, huh?” Sans’s cheeks are still blue, but he has a devilish smirk that makes you direct your gaze anywhere but his direction. He moves closer, slowly as he holds out the keys to unlock the door. He’s inches in front of you, where it’s painfully obvious how much you’re trying to not look at him. He opens the door and takes a little step back. “there you’re free.”

You moved away a little and Sans closes the door and locks the car again. You’re not really sure what to say, you felt as though you admitted something private. You take a couple of steps towards the condos and Sans falls in step beside you.

“s’magic, sense you’re curious.” You look up and Sans gives you a little wink. “Monsters are just made with magic running through them all the time, and it’s all based on emotions so whenever a monster feels something the magic just kind of pushes against the surface like being pressed against glass struggling to get through.”

You nod, understanding and completely fascinated. Magic seems so complex, but Sans way with words seems to give you just exactly what you need.

As you reach the entrance, Sans uses the keycard and holds the door open for you. “Dunno, if that made sense but I hope I gave you an answer.”

You give a little laugh. “No, it made sense. Thank you for the answer but I hope my question didn’t make you uncomfortable. As curious as I am, I wouldn’t want to cross any boundaries or offend anyone.”

Sans laughed. “Don’t worry about it, just be prepared now if I come to you with questions about humans.”

“Of course! I’d love to answer any questions, and if I do a poor job about explaining something I could always do a little research.” You realized that maybe you needed to invest in an off button for your mouth, as your response may have been just a bit over the top.

You barley register that you need to step out of the elevator until you see Undyne’s head peeking out from around her door. “Well, that took long enough! Did you two enjoy your alone time?”

Heat washed over you but before you could argue with her she took the boxes from your arms and gave you a wide smile. “Let’s put your stuff down and get back to the party! Alphys and I found a fun game we can all play.”

Undyne led you down the same hallway from your earlier tour and picked the bed room across the hall from her and Alphys’s room since it was the closest room to the guest bathroom. Inside the room was a queen size bed that was lifted a foot off the ground and covered in white and grey poofy sheets.

“Thanks again for letting me stay here Undyne.” Well, it was kind of forced on you, but you still felt so relived being somewhere you felt safe. “I’ll try to get out of your hair as soon as I can.”

Undyne just laughed. “Dude don’t even start! I’d rather have you here and safe for a long time, then you leaving quickly to be in a negative environment.”

Sans shot you a concerned look and you really wished that he wouldn’t have heard that.

“Come on, Alphys and Papyrus are waiting for us!” Undyne said rushing out of the room a little too quick for your liking. Leaving you alone with the skeleton you just keep embarrassing yourself in front of.

“so bad luck with apartments and cars? Buddy you seem to be having a bad time.”

You let out a nervous laugh; you didn’t really want anyone to worry about you. Besides the stuff with the apartments were just dealing with assholes and racists. “We should probably head out there, you know, we wouldn’t want them to think we were having a _bed_ time.”

Sans sockets widen, caught a little by surprising.

“Oh god, that was really stupid.” Your cheeks flushed and you threw your face into your hands. “I don’t know why I said that, I’m not very good at puns, I’m so sorry, that was so dumb of me.”

You would have continued but you were cut off by a chuckle, it made you look up surprised to find Sans with his cheeks tinted blue and an adorable smile on his skull. “aw, buddy, don’t be too un- _comforter_ about it. I mean, _sheet_ , it was a good try.”

While you still felt embarrassed about your attempt at a pun, you let out a good laugh at each of Sans’s jokes. Something about laughing with Sans made you feel at ease, and when you were like that you found it easier to laugh and smile more.

“but you’re probably right. Let’s head out there.” You followed Sans out of your temporary room back out to the living room.

“Where’d everyone go?” You asked, slightly guilty for feeling more comfortable now that royalty was out of the room.

“Oh, Frisk had to go to bed so Toriel and Asgore left too!” Papyrus explained, happily sitting on the couch next to Undyne. “But will we still continue to have fun! Undyne was just explaining the rules of this game to me!”

With everyone sitting on the couch, Alphys next to Undyne and Sans taking his seat next to Papyrus, you ruled out board games or cards in your head and took a seat next to Alphys. You wondered what game Undyne had in store, but a small part of you knew that you’d regret knowing and playing.

“what game are we playing, bro?”

“Well, I’m glad you asked Sans! It’s a very simple game where you are given the choice between two tasks! Either be given a question that you have to answer honestly or a challenge that you have to complete even if you don’t want to! Undyne says it would be entertaining!”

Oh god. You knew what this game was now, and you knew that this game always ended with someone either being overly embarrassed or when something dramatic happens.

“It’s called ‘Truth or Dare’ and first punk to chicken out loses!” Undyne gave a wholehearted laugh while you dropped your face into your hands. “But that’s not all! Whoever is the last person not to chicken out gets to pick the movie or show we watch to finish off the party.”

“A-and just a little spoiler.” Alphys says. “If Undyne or I win then it’s going to be a romantic anime.”

Your head shot up out of your hands and it took everything in you not to look at Sans. The last thing you needed to watch was anything romantic with Sans in the room, while you still didn’t know that much about him you felt yourself diving head first into a full blown crush. Adrenaline seemed to kick into your system as you felt an overwhelming urge to win at this game so you could pick some silly comedy instead of the romance stuff.

“Well!” Papyrus said breaking you out of your determined thoughts. “If I win it’s going to be one of Mettaton’s new movies!”

“Let’s just start the game. Papyrus!” Undyne said. “You can go first, pick someone and ask them ‘truth or dare’!”

“Alright! Brother, truth or dare?!” Papyrus was excited, that much was obvious but his excitement was a bit contagious as you found yourself getting excited at possible dares and questions you could ask your new friends.

“truth.”

Papyrus and Undyne each gave a quiet groan, probably just in this game for the dares. “Okay! Remember you have to answer honestly! So tell me, were you using your magic earlier tonight?”

“no, bro. what would make you say that?”

“I saw the blue on your face Sans! You said whenever that happens it was because of your magic!”

“The blue?” Undyne asked confused. “What are you guys talking about?”

You giggled when you realized. “Do you mean his blush?”

After you asked that you noticed his cheek bones start to grow that familiar blue but it wasn’t as bright as it was earlier.

“There it is again! But you’re not using you magic, so that means you did tell the truth brother!” Papyrus laughed willing to move on while Sans blushed a little more at Undyne’s and Alphys’s giggles. “It’s your turn now Sans!”

Sans eyes locked with yours as his blush started to go dim and a smirk grew in its place. “Truth or dare?”

You hesitated for a moment, but then went with the safer choice. “Truth.”

Undyne groaned. “You weenies! What’s the point of a game of challenges if you just pick the questions?”

Sans continued, eyes staying focused on you. “who in your life, do you think, you’d take a bullet for?

You chewed on your lower lip as you thought about the question. The seriousness did surprise you as you were expecting something more light-hearted. “In my life? Honestly, anyone. I don’t keep negative people in my life, and I’d hate if anything bad happened to any of my friends, my family, or even some of the people I know but barely talk to. If I could stop any pain from reaching anyone I know, I would do it.”

You gave a light smile as you looked at all the wide eyed stares you were getting from everyone. A sudden panic pulsed through you. “Oh god, that was like a really sappy answer, huh? I’m sorry!” You felt heat rush up to your cheeks.

Undyne just reached over her girlfriend and lightly punched your shoulder. “Don’t apologize, you nerd! I liked your answer! A passion to protect everyone you care about!”

“You’re very kind, human!” Papyrus added. “I too enjoyed your answer! Now it is your turn to pick someone!”

You smiled, glad that they didn’t think you were weird for your since answer. Your eyes slid over Sans but you found yourself quickly looking away as he wasn’t smiling anymore. Maybe he didn’t like your answer, no matter what Undyne and Papyrus said. “Papyrus, truth or dare?”

“Dare!”

You laughed again, loving his enthusiasm. “Okay, um, I dare you to do your best Mettaton impression.”

You’ve only seen Mettaton in a couple interviews, and wouldn’t really call yourself a fan, but respected the actor enough. You did remember Papyrus talking a couple times about Mettaton so you assumed he was a fan.

But then an orange blush grew onto Papyrus’s face and Sans tensed up. “Uh, w-well! I’m not sure if I can!”

The mood in the room seemed to change somehow. “I’m sorry, is this a bad topic? I just thought you were a fan of his.”

“Oh! I am!” Papyrus said jumping in the air. “I’m Mettaton’s number one fan! But, even with how great I am, I would not be able to do an impression of how cool Mettaton is!”

“Y-you know,” Alphys chimes in. “Papyrus, Mettaton is trying really hard to come visit sometime this month. He does miss you, he’s j-just busy.”

“Don’t worry, Alphys! Mettaton’s job is important and we do talk every now and then, he even says we’ll go on another date when he gets back!”

Well, part of you sort of understood why the mood changed, but this also brought up way too many questions. “Wait, are you dating Mettaton?”

Papyrus nodded enthusiastically while Sans mumbled something that sounded a little like “not really dating if you never see them.”

“Papyrus,” Undyne said. “If you don’t do the dare then that means you chicken out and don’t get to pick the movie!”

“No! How could I, The Great Papyrus, be defeated so easily!”

“Aw, come on, Undyne.” You said, feeling bad about getting Papyrus out. “That’s not really fair, I didn’t know they were together.”

“No, human it’s quite alright.” Papyrus said a smiling growing on his skull. “Those are the rules of the challenge and it’s only fair!”

“well, it’s still your turn bro.” Sans said nudging Papyrus. “challenge someone.”

Papyrus made an excited sound before turning and dramatically pointing at Undyne. “Truth or dare, my friend!”

“Dare!” She yelled not even giving it a millisecond of thought.

“Then I dare you to a challenge! You must try to remain standing on my shoulders for one minute while I try to knock you down! And if you can’t do it, then you are also out of the game!”

That idea scared you a bit, and while you were in a place with very tall ceilings the two were the tallest people you’ve ever seen. You were worried they might hurt themselves or the condo.

“I accept!” Undyne said laughing.

“B-but do it out in the hallway. We wouldn’t want to break anything like last time.” Alphys said as the two were already rushing out the door, and you were about to follow them when she grabbed your dress. “It’s probably safest if you just waited here, they have a habit of being a little reckless together.”

“Is it normal for them to do this?”

“Y-yeah,” Alphys said with a smile. “More so when we were underground, they h-had a lot of energy with no place to put it.”

There was a sudden crash from the hallway, that made you turn around so fast you nearly fell off the couch, you heard Sans chuckling at your quick movement. “They’re okay, right? Like they’re safe and not disturbing the people across the hall?”

There was another crash and Alphys gave a nervous giggle. “D-don’t worry, I’ll g-go check on them.”

Alphys pattered out of the room, her talons making a light and rhythmic tapping sound on the hard wood floor. Once she was out of the room Sans caught your attention. “you don’t really need to worry about the neighbor problem either. Asgore, Tori, and Frisk live up above and me and Pap are the floor below this one and everything’s kind of sound proofed out on that fourth floor so the kid can sleep even if Undyne and Pap are fighting.”

“So no one lives across the hall from here? I thought I saw another door.”

“nah, that was supposed to be a monster’s named Muffet’s condo but with her bakery doing so well and expanding she didn’t really want or need to stay here. Same with Mettaton, he was going to take the condo next to Pap’s and mine but he’s always out acting.”

You wanted to ask more about the two monsters who were important enough to be invited to live here, but that’s when everyone else returned to the room.

“The Great Papyrus was victorious!”

You and Sans both smiled at that and congratulated him, while Undyne grumbled about it.

“Alright, you nerds! My turn,” She locked eyes with you, an evil grin growing on her face. “Truth or dare?”

“Again..?” You mumbled. Honestly, as much as you wanted to pick truth something in you didn’t want to disappoint Undyne or Papyrus plus you knew a dare would be more entertaining than talking about your personal stuff. “Dare.”

But you noticed that Papyrus and Undyne weren’t the only ones smiling. Alphys had a mischievous grin on her face, like she was hoping that’s what you would pick.

“Alright!” Undyne shouted smiling before making a fake thinking sound. “Oh! I got it! I dare you to sit in our closet blindfolded for seven minutes with someone else in the room that I pick!”

You felt the beginning of fear start to prickle in your chest, after all that sounded a lot like ‘seven minutes in heaven’ basically just the kissing game. But you didn’t want to give up so easily, and besides she never said the word ‘heaven’ or that you had to kiss the person. What could go wrong?

“I a-accept.” You said, you voice showing how nervous you really were.

In a rush of movement, you were carried-by Undyne- to their hall closet. The closet was mostly filled with coats and boxes but there was a waist high shelf that ran along one of the walls. Undyne pushed the boxes that sat on it out of the way and forced you to sit there. You were slightly ashamed to find your feet didn’t quite reach the ground. Undyne didn’t seem to notice this fact as she tied a grey scarf around your eyes.

“Remember,” She said securing it tighter around your head. “No peaking or taking this off. If you can’t stay here or keep it on the full seven minutes then you’re out!”

 

 

Sans didn’t know why he agreed to this, but before he could question it Undyne was forcing him into the closet and slamming the door shut. “Alright you two! Time starts now!”

Sans took one last look at the door, already starting to figure out what Alphys and Undyne were playing at. They were trying to push you and him together-

His thoughts stopped there when he turned to see you sitting there on the shelf. Casually leaning back on your hands while your feet dangled above the ground playfully kicking the air. A light smile pulled at your lips, the sight alone seemed to make his soul soar.  

-and he feared that it was working.

“It’s you, isn’t it Sans?” You voice called out to him, he loved hearing that gentle and music-like tone. But the thought also concerned him, after all the last time he made it this far in the timeline you never showed up at the gas station or this party. You were new, and it scared him.

He chuckled to respond to you. “how’d you guess?”

Sans watched as you tilted your head to the side with a smirk, hair falling over your shoulder. “Undyne wouldn’t send Alphys in here, and if it was Papyrus he would have been the first one to break the silence.”

“that’s a good point. So, um, I’m supposed to get you to leave the room, huh?”

Sans waited until you nervously nodded your head.

“well, I could tell you some of my hilarious jokes. See how long you last.”

You giggled. “I’d love to hear some.”

“alright, just remember you asked for it. How much can a skeleton lift?”

You swung your legs, and Sans watched as you tried to find an answer. “Well, a skeleton lifted me up, so it must be a lot.”

Sans blushed at the memory. It was bold of him to catch you the way he did when he could have easily just grabbed your arm to keep you from falling. But instead he teleported under you mid-fall and cradled you in his arms. He remembered the way you blushed and hid your face as you were pushed against his rib cage, and he remembered how soft your skin felt and how he wanted to touch it again right now, where no one could see as he admired you.

He gave a nervous laugh to try and clear the blush from his face. “you were light as a feather, trust me. Plus it would be a lousy joke if that was the answer.”

You cheeks grew pink, and Sans couldn’t help but to think how it was cute. “Okay then, how much can a skeleton lift?”

“A skele- _ton_.”

The joke was silly, Sans knew that so it surprised him when you actually started laughing. He didn’t understand why a pretty girl like you would laugh at his jokes or be nice to him at all, but when he heard you laugh it made him go a little weak in the kneecaps.

You were still laughing even as you spoke. “I honestly should’ve know. I liked that one, but it doesn’t make me want to leave.”

“well, I could always do what Undyne recommended.” Sans said, slowly moving towards you. You were still blindfolded and if Sans was honest that was the only thing giving him courage to do this. He placed his hands on the self with your legs in between them. He was careful not to touch you, even though he wanted to reach out and grab your hands or feel your silky legs. “she told me I should kiss you.”

Sans knew he startled you from being so close so suddenly, as you jumped back just an inch. He watched you squirm slightly bumping each leg against his hands as you realized you were stuck.

“S-sans.” You mumbled as your face grew red.

He leaned in, and got so close to your lips he could feel your warm breath on his bones. It took everything in him to angle his face away and instead move right next to your ear as he whispered. “ ‘course, I wouldn’t kiss you in a dump like this.” You tried to move some more and reached up to start to remove the scarf from your eyes. “it would have to be somewhere special, and equally as breathtaking as you are.”

Sans was next to the door in a flash, right as the scarf fell from around your eyes. He winked at your look of disbelief before knocking on the door. “she took the blindfold off.”

 

 

Undyne threw the door open before you could even process what just happened. You sat there while your face felt like it was on fire, did Sans just flirt with you? Or was it just for the game? You weren’t really sure, but you longed to see Sans face as he said that to you. It almost physically hurt not being able to see him, in what you pictured to be inches away from you. But it was too late now, and that you knew as you slowly made your way out of the closet.

“Alphys,” Sans said making you jump from how close he was by your side. “I think you’ve won.”

Alphys let out a giggle before turning on the TV. “Romantic anime it is!”

You made your way to the couch in defeat following Sans, only to see that you spot was taken by Undyne laying down with her head in Alphys’s lap. You would’ve taken Alphys’s other side, but that’s where Papyrus was laying next to Alphys’s lap, head resting on a pillow. Sans sat down next to his brother, leaving the only spot left next to him. Luckily there was still some room on the large couch even with the tall people laying down. So you were able to leave a bit of space in between you and Sans.

Sans chuckled when he noticed the space in-between you and the group.

“You should try laying down like this!” Papyrus said placing a pillow for you next to Sans’s lap. “It’s much more comfortable and you can enjoy the show more!”

Not wanting to argue with the sweet skeleton, you lay down and try your hardest not to blush at how close you are to Sans. But even with your nerves of being around him, ten minutes into the anime you find yourself drifting. You close your eyes, sinking off to sleep with the relaxing dream of bones playing with your hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for your patience. It's really long, so I hope that makes up for it.  
> Future chapters will probably be shorter so I can update more.  
> Also, I have a Tumblr if anyone wants to follow me, I'll probably follow you back :D  
> greytrickster.tumblr.com


	4. Hairy Situation

You barely heard a conversation, you were way too comfortable to move or even open your eyes. You’ve never felt this good sleeping in a motel.

“Aw, good morning Alphy.” Undyne whispered in a sing-song voice.

“Too tired.” You heard the mumbled response.

That’s right, you remembered now, you were staying with Undyne and Alphys. They invited you to stay with them, instead of that dirty, cold motel room. That must be the reason you were so warm. Your face was pressed against something, something that you also had your arms wrapped around. Of course, you were too sleepy to really think about it.

“Good morning!” Papyrus shouted excitedly, before being shushed by Undyne. “Oh, right. Sans and the human are still asleep.”

“I’ve got to get of picture of this.” Alphys said, sounding much more awake now.

That made you curious. Slowly you opened your eyes only to see black and blue. Your face was pushed into a black button up shirt and your arms were wrapped under the poofy blue coat that Sans was currently sleeping in.

 _Oh, hell no_.

Somehow in the night you pushed your head onto Sans’s lap and secured your arms around his waist. You felt one of his arms wrapped around your shoulders, while his other hand was stuck in your hair, the boney fingers lightly pressing against your skull. You dared yourself to glance up, and thankfully found his head leaning back against the couch eyes closed… somehow. You decided it would be best to save that question for later, when you weren’t snuggled against him.

“Oh, looks like someone is awake.” Undyne said laughing.

“Good! Then, I’ll make some breakfast for everyone before work!”

You cringed at all the noise, praying that Sans wouldn’t wake until you were safe away. You slowly removed your arms from around him, still focusing on Sans’s face watching for any sign of movement. You felt like you were in a real life version of operation as you moved your arms away from Sans’s waist without touching him or disturbing his coat.

“Quick, Alphys, you got to record this.” Undyne said trying and failing to control her giggles. “She’s trying so hard, it’s so cute.”

“Already doing it.”

“Shut up, shut up, shut up.” You whispered feeling your face growing more and more red. You have successfully removed your arms and slid Sans’s arm off of you. He still wasn’t awake, that much you knew as you heard the quietest of snore escape him. Freedom was within reach as you slowly pulled yourself into a pushup position and tried to roll yourself away.

 _Tried_ , being the word. Because as soon as you tried to jerk yourself up and away from him you felt your hair being pulled dragging you back down into Sans’s lap as you let out a loud gasp from the pain.

Knowing that he must be awake, you tried once more to pull yourself away only for your hair to tug your scalp back down into his lap. What you stupidly forgot was the bony hand that tangled itself into your hair.

“Ow, ow, ow! Ow!” You couldn’t stop yourself from yelling. While you wouldn’t consider your head to be sensitive the way each bone pulled each of the chunks was like getting hair stuck in a zipper.

You heard Undyne laughing. “Oh! That’s gotta hurt.” She broke off to laugh again. “Don’t tug on it you’re only going to make it worse!”

“Staying still won’t make it better.” You mumble awkwardly holding your own head an inch above Sans’s lap, since there isn’t really anywhere you could go except for face first in his lap. _Well, maybe you wouldn’t mind that_.

You hear Sans give a deep chuckle, one that you feel move through his bones. “need a hand there, buddy?”

Your heart skips a beat as your face grows beet red, you feel a hot wave of embarrassment wash over you about what Sans must think about you. After all, you’ve just met and there you were wrapped around his fingers (literally), just the sound of his voice made you shake and the flirting that went on yesterday really didn’t help.

“No, but I need to lose one.” You mumbled, once again trying to pull away from him only to groan from the pain.

“Easy there, ______.” Sans said using his fingers to lightly massage your scalp. “this seems like a _hairy_ situation. wouldn’t want it to get out of _hand_.” 

Undyne screamed in frustration, while Alphys finally stopped recording clearly not impressed. But even though you were in pain, you let out a light giggle admiring the clever puns especially since he just woke up. “We’re going to go help Papyrus with breakfast! When you two nerds are done messing around come eat!”

When they left the room Sans looked down at you, cheekbones tinted blue and a small smile on his skull. “so, how’d you sleep?”

You didn’t really want to answer, because the truth was that last night was the best night you’ve had of sleep since two apartments ago.

Sans continued. “cause honestly, I slept pretty well until around the middle of the night I woke up when everyone else was still asleep. It took me a minute to figure out what woke me up.” _You didn’t like where this was going_. “it seems like you got cold in the night, buddy. You wrapped your arms under my hoodie, which for the record is very warm, and pulled yourself into my lap.”

Your blush, not satisfied with turning your cheeks red move down to your neck and chest as you’re filled with regret for ever falling asleep near Sans. “Well! Why didn’t you just move me?”

“didn’t have the heart for it. You looked comfortable, plus it seemed easier just to fall back asleep.” He closed his eyes, which was something to watch. It was just like his skull stretched over his sockets almost all the way, still leaving a tiny gap. The hand that was still stuck in your hair never stopped massaging your scalp, almost like he was trying to erase the pain that was your fault. It made your heart swell up.

You laughed, trying to erase your thoughts and reached one of your hands up to grab at the hair tangled in Sans’s hand. “What do you think? Should I just cut it all off?”

“No.” Sans replied quickly eyes opening agian, “why would you cut off something so pretty and soft?”

Again, you had to laugh off the feelings that were growing inside of you.

“tell you what, I’ll show you a little trick that will solve this hair problem.” You looked up at Sans and saw his eye socket burn an intense blue color. He gave you a quick wink before you felt his hand disappear from your hair. He waved his now free hand in front of his face and chuckled.

Finally free, you pushed yourself up and away from Sans. “How did you to that? I mean, I knew you could kind of teleport at the gas station but that was so cool!”

Sans laughed again and rubbed the back of his skull. “wouldn’t really call it teleporting, just like a short-cut to the end solution.”

You couldn’t stop yourself from staring absolutely amazed, whatever Sans wanted to call it, it was still the coolest thing you’ve ever seen.

“Sans! Human! Your breakfast is getting cold!”

You giggle a little and stand up gesturing for Sans to do the same. “How long exactly is Papyrus going to call me ‘human’?”

“if it’s anything like Frisk probably awhile, then he’ll switch it to ‘friend’ then finally your name.”

You smiled, a strange feeling a warmth spreading through you. The idea of Papyrus calling you friend made you feel a strange sense of happy excitement, because that means you’d be with this strange group for a long time. You wanted that, as you sat at the dining table smiling at your friends who were all still in the dress clothes they slept it, you felt something stronger than hope to try and stay together.

 

 

“Don’t leave me; I don’t know where anything is.” You mumbled hugging a pillow on Undyne and Alphys’s couch. “What if I get hungry, or I break something?”

“W-we just had breakfast, ______. Besides, just because y-you don’t work on Saturdays doesn’t mean the rest of us don’t.”

Undyne just laughed, wrapping a purple scarf around her neck. “And don’t worry about breaking anything, after all you wouldn’t believe how much Papyrus and I break.”

You sighed, maybe a bit dramatically, mostly not wanting to be left alone. “But you usually don’t work, Alphys. You said you’d give me a tour of your building, and Undyne I thought you were a Vice Principal at the monster school.”

“Hey, now.” Undyne said so sharply it made you recoil slightly. “It’s not just a ‘monster’ school, Toriel and Asgore set it up for everyone. But I’d get bored if I was just some ‘rule enforcer’ to kids and teachers. On weekends I’m on call as Asgore’s and the kid’s right hand. If the King or the Ambassador need anything, it’s my job to help out.” She pauses when there’s a knock on the door. “Well, mine and Papyrus’s job.”

“Undyne!” Papyrus shouted once Alphys opened the door. “We’re going to be late! I’m a skeleton with standards after all, and being late falls short of those standards!”

Undyne just laughed and gave Alphys a good-bye kiss as she walked out the door. “I would never allow us to be late, Papyrus! I drive too fast for that to happen!”

With that, and a quick good-bye shouted like an afterthought, both Papyrus and Undyne raced down the hall. Whatever they had to do, it must have been important.

“I d-do feel bad leaving you alone.” Alphys said, in turn making you feel guilty about being a little needy. “But there’s an emergency down at the lab, so, uh, I’m just going to s-sort it out. Hopefully, I’ll be back a little after lunch.”

“It’s all good, but do you want me to come with you? After all, I could probably help out.”

“N-no, please!” Alphys said waving her hands and shaking her head. “It’s your day off, I’d rather you just re-relax. You know, um, enjoy yourself. Undyne left her keycard on the counter, so i-if you want to explore outside or the pool…”

You could tell she wasn’t going to leave until you were comfortable, and once again felt guilty for acting a little helpless when she needed to get to work. “That sounds really fun, Alphys. Thanks so much for letting me stay here, it feels like a vacation.”

Alphys gave you a wide smile, one that kind of reminded you of Undyne’s open smiles. “G-good! I’ll be back as soon as I can! P-please have some fun.”

She rushed out the door, and you heard the clicking of the lock, sounding that you were now alone. You tried to watch TV, but you couldn’t shake the awkward feeling of being alone in someone else’s house. So, you took a quick shower and got ready for the day wanting to do more exploring than just sitting inside. Keeping everything simple in make-up and hair, you still put in a little effort just in case you ran into a certain skeleton.

The pool seemed like something to save for another day, so you threw on your favorite pair of jeans and a nice blouse.  Then, remembering it was January, you threw on an old jacket with Undyne’s key card in one pocket. You walked into the elevator and hit the ‘lobby’ button. You drifted off into thought, knowing that Undyne, Papyrus, and Alphys were all out working. You didn’t know if Asgore had any special business today, since he did say to talk to him today, but you decided that might be best to go later with Alphys. Of course that left someone else you were very curious about, and you couldn’t stop the thought from creeping into your head. _What is Sans’s job? Is he working today?_

The elevator doors slid open, and you stepped out noticing the room that was between the elevators and the lobby. Its door was cracked open and you heard what sounded like a podcast or radio talk show playing. Your curiosity got the best of you, so you gave the door a little knock. Unfortunately that knock was just strong enough to push the door far enough to swing towards the wall.

You tried to grab it, a pointless attempt, as the door hit the wall. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean-!”

A chuckle cut you short, as your face flushed. “s’alright, buddy. I was wondering when you’d come down to say hello.”

Taking a quick look around the small room you noticed a desk pushed under a window that opened up into the lobby. On the desk was a computer with different shots of the complex, one was of you standing in the rooms doorway so you knew they were each live. Also Sans paused whatever he was listening to on the computer.

“Hey, that’s a cool little set up you have there. Is this like the security office?”

“guess you could call it that. In the Underground I was a sentry, so Asgore thought this would be a good idea. To have me be a watchman of the building.”

“Talk about working at home.” You mumbled. “So do you just have to watch camera’s or-?”

Sans shrugged. “Pretty much,  I can see who comes up to the gate, the parking lot, three angles of the garden and back of the building, and then one in Asgore’s conference room. I usually just sit in here, unless Asgore needs help remembering his appointments and meetings.”

Sans gestured at the screen, and you could see Asgore sitting at a large table with three other people. Papers covered the table and no one looked like they were having a good time. You were about to ask who they were when Sans spoke again.

“anyway, enough with this boring stuff. Alphys told me you were probably going to explore the building a bit, so just so you know the pool and gym are in the left hallway and Asgore’s conference room is in the right hallway. The garden’s best side is out the front doors and to the left around to the back.”

You guessed that was your clue to leave. You felt a twisting in your gut, a little disappointed you couldn’t just stay and chat more with him. But you still gave a convincing smile. “Thanks!”

You were just a step away from the door when he spoke again. “if you get lonely or have any questions just give a little wave at any of the cameras.” He gave you a wink which made you blush. “I’ll come find ya’.”

You gave a quick nod, heart hammering in your chest. It took all your concentration to try to walk normally out of the building, knowing that Sans could be watching you from his little security window. The cold air helped to ease away the heat on your cheeks, and helped calm your nerves. Sans was confusing, that was one thing you knew, but no one else has ever made you feel so much like a nervous wreck that you can remember. He was different, and not because he was a skeleton, it was something deeper something under his charm and his jokes.

Being so lost in your thoughts you didn’t even notice Frisk, until they pulled on your sleeve.

You gasped and jumped away slightly, only to laugh when you saw the cute innocent face grinning up at you. “Hey there, Frisk. You startled me.”

They smiled even wider then gave you a flurry of hand motions, hair bouncing slightly with each sign.

“And they said I’d never need sign language.” You gave a nervous laugh. “Sorry, Frisk. Do you think you could type to me? I’ll let you use my phone.”

Frisk nodded and smiled as you handed them your phone. They typed for a minute then passed the phone to you.

“ ** _Sorry, I’m used to the others understanding me even though they can’t sign. What are you doing out here? Did Alphys leave?_** ”

You nodded and handed the phone back to Frisk. “She had a work emergency, told me to stay here. But I thought I’d explore this garden a little bit.”

Frisk typed again. “ ** _Isn’t it pretty! Asgore has the best garden and I love exploring it. I could show you around if you want?_** ”

“I’d love that, Frisk. After all, I bet you have some fun stories you could share about everything, huh?”

Frisk nodded excitedly then gave you a ‘follow me’ motion. Though they were just a bit faster than you, they skipped quickly around the corner of the building. Leaving you a couple steps behind but still close enough to hear what could’ve only been your phone dropping. Then a man’s voice cut through the air.

“Try to fight and I’ll beat you down, traitor.”

Rushing around the corner, you felt your blood turn cold at the sight before you. The bald man who choked you at the gas station was hold Frisk by their hair, pulling on it and forcing tears to Frisk’s eyes. The bald man sneered down at Frisk, but didn’t notice you yet.

What you had to do next wouldn’t be easy, but the sight of the evil man hurting little Frisk gave you determination. You would save them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile... and I bring you this.  
> Haha, I'm sorry. 
> 
>  
> 
> My Tumblr: greytrickster.tumblr.com


	5. Dangerous Family

You wouldn’t call yourself a fighter. You’ve never physically fought anyone before, because to you if a problem couldn’t be solved through communication then it wasn’t worth it. But it was something about the sight of the man who choked you, the sight of the man who was so racist against monsters, the sight of the man who was holding Frisk by their hair that made you want to kick the shit out of him.

The back of your mind told you Sans would be watching and would come help, the thought filled you with comfort but it didn’t hold back your need to fight this man. You weren’t seen yet and Frisk cried out in pain.

He was distracted with Frisk, so you ran forward and put all your strength into punching him square in the face. You took him by surprise and were able to knock him on his ass, while Frisk got free from the man’s hold.

"Holy shit." You mumbled, surprised by your own strength after all you've never hit anyone in your life. Your hand felt like it was on fire, but what was more important right now was Frisk.

You grabbed them and forced them in front of you. “Run, Frisk!”

Pushing them to run towards the front of the building, you told them to run one last time when you felt hands around your ankles. The man tugged you to the ground, head slamming into the dirt so fast you were sure you heard a cracking sound.

You knew you had to get up, to try and escape, but your head was spinning and everything around you was fuzzy.

The baldy has gotten up by this point and glared down at you. “You’re that brat from the gas station! It’s cause of you that Ian got arrested!”

“Good!” You spat, trying to get up. “You’re next.”

That’s when you were met with a forceful kick to your back that sent you rolling from the force.

“B a d I d e a.” You heard growl behind you, turning to see Sans with an out stretched hand that was glowing teal blue. You pushed yourself up onto your elbows, staring at the wild sight before you. The man was frozen a few feet in the air, and was surrounded by the teal blue color that matched Sans’s hand.

Before you could question much more, the bald man body slammed into the ground then was lifted back up higher in the air. Everything around you felt distant, there was a static ringing in your ears as the man was slammed into the ground again.

Sans called your name, still frozen in the same spot with his hand outstretched. “don’t pass out on me, ______. if I’m guessing right from the blood from your hairline you probably have a concussion. So try to stay awake for me, okay?”

You knew he was right, but it was hard to fight the darkness that edged your vision. Still you focused on Sans and tried a breathing exercise you knew was for anxiety but you really hoped it would help you here.

“Sans!” A voice boomed loudly enough to kick just a little more adrenaline in you. Asgore rushed forward knocking Sans’s glowing hand down and at the same time forcing the man to hit the ground one last time. “I’ll take care of this, you take care of her.”

In a flash Sans was kneeling next to you and then slid his arms under you picking you up off the ground bridal style in his arms. “I’m going to take you up to Toriel, okay? She’ll help you.”

“Sans,” Asgore’s voice called before he could teleport away. “It appears that this human’s nose is broken, did you do that?”

“wasn’t me.” Sans said surprised, looking down at you in astonishment.

You smiled, still feeling like you could slip away at any second, and waved your arm into a victory pose. “That’ll teach him to mess with Frisk.”

Sans gave a chuckle that you didn’t hear so much as feel move through him, before teleporting to some place new. You still fought the urge to pass out, even as hard as it was with falling feeling from teleporting. Head spinning, you tried to make out what all the light colors and shapes were around you only to vaguely realize you were in a living room.

“Tori!” Sans called, not making any attempt to put you down. Which you didn’t really mind since you were sure you’d collapse if you tried to stand.

“Sans, what’s wrong?” You heard in the distance followed by a loud gasp. “What happened? Here bring her into the guest room.”

“Oh, hey Toriel.” You finally say, not quite all the way there. “I like your place.”

Toriel gives Sans a pointed look, one that you almost don’t catch, as Sans lays you down on a very comfortable bed. “think she has a concussion. Some guy broke in and she was out there.”

“But, my child, Frisk was out-!”

“Don’t you worry, Toriel.” You say cutting her off, slowly closing your eyes. Sleep sounded like a really good idea. “I was with them, I didn’t let that guy hurt Frisk.”

“hey now,” Sans says grabbing your shoulder. “don’t go to sleep until Toriel heals you. Don’t be a numbskull.”

A light giggle forces you to open your eyes again. You can tell that Sans is trying to smile to reassure you but it’s obvious that he’s still worried.

“Sans, let me heal her and you go down and check on Frisk. Make sure the man who broke in is taken care of.”

He gives Toriel a short nod, then turns back to you winking. “I’ll come back to check on you when I can, and, uh, I’ll call Alphys and tell her what happened.”

With that said, he vanished.

“Okay, dear,” Toriel said placing her hand on your forehead. “I’m going to heal you the best I can as it’s been a long time. With it being such a serious head injury you may pass out once the process is done.”

“Thank you, Toriel.” You’d probably have a lot more to say afterwards, something along the lines of ‘whoa magic, please explain every detail of how it works.’ But you feel completely drained, so when Toriel places both her hands on your head all you can remember is a distinct buzzing before everything goes black.

 

 

Sans was really, really glad Toriel told him to go downstairs. Your skin was too cold, you had too much blood around your temple, and Sans hated himself for it. He didn’t know why or when he dozed off earlier but he didn’t wake up until Frisk ran through the entrance. Just in time for him to see you get kicked so hard it actually sent you flying. It made something inside of him snap.

“Sans,” Asgore said pulling Sans from his thoughts. Asgore was near the front entrance with the man who broke in tied to a chair. “I’ve called the police, but there’s something-!”

Sans pushed past Asgore and went straight up to the man who started all this. He grabbed him by the shirt, balling the fabric into his fists and glared down at the man. “Why do you keep attacking her, huh pal? First at the gas station then here? You wanna have a b a d t i m e?”

The man looked terrified, but still tried to hide it. “I don’t know what you’re talking about you monster scum.”

“the girl who broke your nose, ring a bell?” Sans held up one fist wanting to deck the man right in the same spot. “maybe a demonstration would jog your memory.”

“Wait, stop! Okay, damn, that little monster lover you keep protecting? She just happened to be at the wrong place, protecting the wrong side.”

Sans was about to punch him anyway, when Asgore pulled him back. “Sans, I know you are worried but that’s no reason to act irrational.”

“not worried, I’m furious.”

“Damn monsters! Who cares how you feel? I just came here to get my kid you stole from me!” The man was completely engulfed in fury, and twisted and pulled at the restraints around him. That’s also when it hit Sans that this man was more familiar to him than just the run in at the gas station. No, he’s dealt with this asshole before.

“Frisk isn’t your child,” Asgore explained calmly. “Toriel won the custody case, and you’re breaking your restraining order, James.”

“No one can tell me that my kid isn’t my kid! You brainwashed Frisk and kidnapped them!”

Sans remembered when Frisk opened up about the reason they climbed Mt. Ebott, and James was solely responsible. Even being in the same room with the man made him feel disgusting.

“Frisk is outside,” Asgore said now ignoring James’s ramblings. “Do you think when the police get here you could take Frisk straight to Toriel?”

Sans nodded and walked towards the door. “think I could use some air too, I’ll be with the kid.”

 

 

You woke up not much later, not because your body was fully rested but because of a noise.

“Mh _m_ mm.” It sounded again, something unnatural about it making your body twitch. “Well, I _guess_ that settles it! How _disap_ pointing , you’re _not_ dead.”

Bolting upright in the bed, you inspected the room. It took three deep breaths before you were calm and certain you were alone. _Must’ve been dreaming_. You swung your legs over the side of the bed, surprisingly your head felt clear like you weren’t even hurt in the first place. You noticed there was a glass of water near the bed. Ice filled half the cup, so you knew it was fresh and assumed Toriel left it for you.

You downed half the glass before you took another breath, wondering if dehydration was a side effect of magic.

“You’d be _more_ useful dead. Wouldn’t that be great?”

You nearly dropped the glass, as the voice reappeared. But from where, you weren’t sure. You scanned the room again, but still it was empty. There wasn’t even a closet or a wardrobe, just a dresser with a flower pot on top of it. _Wait_. The flower in the pot was smiling at you. Then its face twitched and the smile was replaced by a row of sharp shark like teeth. Only to switch back to the innocent smile before you could even blink.

“This can’t be real.” You whispered, mostly because that’s all you could even manage. Something about the flower was unsettling, making you shake to your very core.

“OoOh, it’s _real_ alright! Boy _, you must be_ so confused!”

You wanted to run, but you felt frozen. You thought that you actually managed to escape danger, after all you fought that man. But for some reason you lost your courage staring at this… _thing_. As if you knew its real potential and it’s desire to hurt you.

“Howdy! I’m Flowey!” The flower chuckled, something that was obviously forced. “And _you_ ’re going to get **ME** _out_ of _this pot_!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *. . . .   
> * Heh heh heh   
> I got to change the tags now. Beware an actual plot has been found.   
> Also in the next chapter, be sure to expect a lot of Fluff and Angst.


	6. Whole Lot to Take In

The flower, Flowey apparently, stared at you; its mouth curling up in a menacing way. Also, it was threatening your life but hey that seemed pretty normal after the day you’ve been having.

“Excuse me, why would I help you get out of the pot when I feel safer with you in it?”

“Come **_on_** , I’m a _flower_! What could **_I_** possibly do to a little human like you?”

“I don’t want to find out.” You said standing up, deciding your best course of action might be to leave the area.

“ _Hey_! **_Hey_**!” When you finally looked at Flowey you noticed his menacing glare was replaced by a look of sadness. The petals around his face drooped and his eyes looked empty, it was almost pitiful. “You’re the only human I’ve seen besides Frisk since we got to the surface. It’s just not normal for anyone else to be here, I’m usually alone.”

Your head tilted in confusion, was it possible for such a dramatic change to happen in seconds? You took a couple of cautious steps towards the flower. You had so many questions you wanted to ask, like ‘why was something so rude in the queen’s condo?’ or ‘what’s the purpose of a flower monster?’

You didn’t get the chance to ask though, because Flowey’s dark grin returned and he laughed at you. Flowey pushed himself as close as he could to you while remaining in the flower pot. “ _You idiot_! Risking your **life** for someone you barely know will only lead to **_your death_**! Then once you’re dead I’ll take your _soul_!”

Your felt your blood turn cold, why did this flower want you dead?

“s’that so?”

Flowey jumped back, as much as one could in a flower pot, eyes turning as big as saucers. Sans chuckled behind you, causing Flowey to glare at him. It surprised you how even with Flowey trying to look intimidating he seemed scared of Sans.  “W-what do you want you _smiley trash bag_!”

You turned to face Sans who was casually leaning against the wall, you noticed that his hood was over his head and his hands shoved into his pockets.  He gave a dark chuckle before looking up and glaring at the flower. “if you’re rude, I’ll tell on you.”

_What?_

“Y-you wouldn’t dare!”

Sans snickered, and part of you wondered why you were even worried in the first place. After all, Sans didn’t really seem to take this flower seriously and on top of that it was _a flower_. You did just fight a grown man and were able to actually do some damage, you needed to give yourself more credit.

“you’re gonna get in trouble.”

“ _Don’t_! Do! It! I didn’t even **do** anything!”

“probably even get grounded.”

Sans chuckled as Flowey continued to yell, beg, and negotiate to not get ‘told on’. It reminded you of a fickle child. You felt Sans’s hand lightly grab your arm as he lead you out of the room and into the hallway. He apparently had enough of Flowey’s whining.  “so how are you feeling, buddy?”

“I feel healed, but” You trailed off slightly uncertain, so the next part came out more as a mumble. “I was also threatened by a manic plant.”

Sans eyed the floor and shoved his hands into his pockets. “s’easy to forget that he’s in there, but I hope he didn’t scare ya’ too bad, he’s pretty harmless in that pot.”

“Just when he’s in the pot?”

Sans met your questioning eyes just for a second before focusing on the ground again. “listen buddy, it’s kind of a long story one that Tori and the King don’t even know half of, so its best if you just forget about it.”

Even though you knew that would probably never happen, you nodded anyway. You followed Sans into Toriel’s living room only able to catch a glimpse of everyone huddled on the couch looking worried before you were lifted into the air getting the life crushed out of you. Which seemed to be a new thing in your life, not that you were complaining.

“You dummy! I was so worried! What if you got killed, huh punk?” Undyne squeezed you tighter until you were gasping for breath then placed you back on your two feet.

Papyrus was the next to squish you. “My friend! Why do you keep placing yourself in dangerous situations! It’s unacceptable! Even more so when you’re a terrible fighter, how would you expect to capture any villain with your technique?”

“I got a good punch in that’s what counts!” You yelled defensively.

“Oh yeah?” Undyne said placing her hands on her hips and staring down at you like you were a kid with your hand in the cookie jar. “Then how come Toriel spent extra time healing your hand? Doesn’t matter how hard you hit if you don’t hit the right way.”

Undyne had a point. She should know, since you started spending your lunch break with her and Alphys, Undyne’s been trying-in her words- ‘to teach you how to not be a total weenie.’ So while you’ve never been in a fight she has taught you all the places to punch and kick to create the most damage. Though the proper way to make a fist probably should have been your first lesson. 

Alphys gripped your arm, slightly shaking. “I w-was so worried, I sh-shouldn’t have left you alone.”

You shook your head and gave Alphys an encouraging smile. “I’m fine, and this is in no way your fault. In fact, I’m kind of glad I was here with Frisk.” You looked around noticing the two royals and one ambassador absent from the room. “Frisk is okay, right? They didn’t get hurt, did they?”

Sans chuckled behind you. “are you always like this?”

“She really is.” Alphys answered, looking nervously at the floor when you shot her a confused look.

Before you could question what exactly they were talking about, Toriel walked out of the hallway. She gave you a soft, tender smile. “I’m so glad to see your well, dear. Frisk told me what you did for them, and I’m so thankful that you protected my child you can’t even imagine.”

You felt your cheeks warm from all the attention, it was all too much and slightly embarrassing. “I’m glad that they’re okay, I would have been devastated if anything happened to them. They’re a great kid.”

“Is Frisk going to come out of their room?” Papyrus asked hope ringing in his voice. “They are well enough to hang out, right?”

Toriel gave a deep sigh. “The event of today really took a toll on Frisk, they’re attacker was someone they would’ve really not wanted to see again. Frisk wanted to go to sleep early, and was passed out before I even switched the light off.”

“It was an eventful day,” You said shifting awkwardly on your feet. “Honestly, even though I just passed out I kind of feel the same way. Definitely seems like a good idea for an early night.”

Alphys laughed nervously right as there was a knock on the door. “About that..”

After a second of no one making a move to open the door, Asgore peaked his head in. “Oh, good.” His voice boomed as he stepped into the room closing the door behind him. “I’m glad you’re all here as this information pertains to all of you.”

“What’s up, Asgore?” Undyne asked sitting back onto the couch with Alphys and Papyrus.

Asgore glanced over at Alphys waiting until she nodded at him before he spoke again, directing his attention to you. “Well, ______, I already told you I owed you for your selfless choice of protecting monsters you didn’t even know. Now you’ve saved Toriel’s dear child Frisk-our ambassador- from a situation that would have been quite tragic.”

You really wanted to interrupt that, again, it wasn’t really a big deal you just wanted to protect them from something intimidating but you felt it was probably poor manners to interrupt and argue with a king.

“With Alphys’s help, I’ve figured out a way to repay you for all your kindness.”

“Alphys-?” She just laughed you off.

“I would like to offer you a condo here. It’s fully furnished and you wouldn’t have to pay rent for the first two months.”

Then everyone seemed to speak at the same time.

“OH, my friend! How wonderful!”

“We’re going to be neighbors, punk! Get ready for anime night, cooking together-!”

“I t-told you, you’d l-land on your feet just fine.”

“My, this is great news. If you tell me your favorite dessert I’d love to bake it for you as a little welcome gift.”

You felt your heart stop, you had to be dreaming. There was no way anyone could be so kind, it was just too much to believe after all the rude roommates you went through. “Asgore, you can’t be serious. That’s way too generous.”

“Nonsense, ______, just do me this favor and say you’ll accept.”

You felt yourself biting your cheek, every part of you screamed to say ‘yes’ you’d be stupid not to take up such a great offer. But it still seemed like too much for doing so little. You glanced over where Sans was standing only to find the light in his sockets missing, empty sockets glaring at the floor. Did he not want you to move in? That hurt a little.

“Only if everyone is comfortable with me moving in, I wouldn’t want to be imposing.”

“I’m sure everyone agrees that it’s okay, but if it would make you comfortable.” Asgore turned to everyone else in the room. “Does anyone here object to her moving in?”

The room stood silent for a moment, and when you dared to glance around everyone was shaking their heads non-verbally and collectively saying that there were no objections. You let your eyes slip over into Sans direction again and while he was still glaring at the floor, he wasn’t protesting that you shouldn’t move in so you took that as a good sign.

“Like it really needed to be asked!” Undyne said laughing.

Asgore gave a gentle smile, almost expecting the exact reaction. “Well, now that that’s settled just give me a moment to grab you a set of keys and you can move right into the condo across from Undyne and Alphys’s.”  

“Neighbors!” Undyne yelled as soon as Asgore was out the door. “I knew it!”

“Only because Mettaton enjoys the condo on our floor.” Papyrus said. “Otherwise she’d be my neighbor!”

You let out a relieved laugh. “Thanks so much for letting me move in here, I probably wouldn’t have found such a nice place with nice neighbors too.”

“No need to get sappy!” Undyne yelled standing up. “I’ll help you collect your stuff.”

Feeling a little light from how happy you were, you practically floated as you followed Undyne back down to her place. Everyone followed, except for Toriel, excited about you seeing your new place and there was talk of Alphys ordering everyone pizza.

By the time you had the three boxes with all your belongings, Asgore was already at the door. The door to your new home. 301.

“This is so exciting,” You turned to the king. “Thank you so much for your kindness.”

“There’s no need to thank me,” he said unlocking the door. “after all, this is supposed to be my thank you to you.”

With the door unlocked he pushed the door open a little before handing the keys to you. “The silver key is for your condo and the keycard is used for the front doors and the elevator. So these should probably always be on you, but I’ll also go down and give a spare to Sans to keep in the security office like everyone else.”

Asgore headed to the elevators as you walked into your new place. Immediately you noticed the layout was similar to Alphys and Undyne’s place, with a few design differences. The floors were a dark greyish tile, with black fuzzy rugs in the entry way and living room, one that was under a light grey couch with purple and blue throw pillows.

“It almost looks like death in here.” Undyne mumbled carrying in your boxes, despite your protests.

Of course with no real decorations it did seem dull compared to the colorful and bright condo across the hall, but this was yours and you loved it. Undyne sat the boxes in the biggest bedroom, which had a grey and black mixed carpet that felt soft and kind of bouncy under your feet.  The bed was large and laid on top a black box-board that also looked like a step to help you into the bed.

“So what do you think? Ever had this big of a place to yourself?”

You shook your head, still looking around at every detail in awe. Undyne laughed as you discovered the connected bathroom. “This is way too much; I could never afford to stay in a condo by myself not to mention this monster luxury.”

Undyne just laughed harder. “Your face right now, it’s killing me! I know it’s nice and all, but don’t worry too much about it! In fact, I bet that after your first two ‘free’ months here Asgore only charges you for utilities.”  

You almost wanted to cry, this had to be heaven or a strange adrenaline dream. Before you could question if this was real to Undyne you heard a shout through _your_ condo.

“My friend and my other friend, Undyne! I’ve collected the pizzas for us!”

You wanted to keep exploring your new place, but the thought of food dragged you out following Undyne across the hall to her place.

“Sweet, pizza!” Undyne grabbed a slice and kissed Alphys on the cheek. “Thanks, babe.”

Alphys blushed. “D-don’t thank me, I just ordered it. But I w-was thinking maybe we could watch a m-movie while we, um, eat. If that’s okay with everyone.”

You and Undyne nodded, you were mostly happy just to eat it didn’t matter to you what was on or not. You looked around, telling yourself that you weren’t looking for Sans, but were disappointed when he wasn’t there. He must have still been down in his security office.  

“Sounds wonderful!” Came Papyrus’s reply as he sat cross legged on the floor eating his pizza over the coffee table. “We should see if Sans wants to join us!”

“Good idea, Papyrus.” Undyne said grinning. “Hey, ______, do you think you could go downstairs and grab him? Tell him to lock up for the night, or at least take a break and eat with us.”

You nodded, not really minding the excuse to use your new keycard. Using it on the elevator made you feel like you were in some movie, in a classified building on a mission to save the world. Which sounded lame, but it felt pretty cool to use it. Stepping out of the elevator you walked around the corner to the security door to see the door cracked open. You could vaguely hear voices, Asgore and Sans, talking inside. But the sentences weren’t really clear until you were outside the door about to knock.

“…it was a bad idea letting her move in here.”

While you missed the first part, you knew Sans was talking about you. Your feet felt frozen to the floor even though you knew you shouldn’t be eavesdropping. You should either knock or walk away, while it hurt that Sans didn’t want you here you should not be hearing this.

“I’m sorry, Sans, I’m confused. I thought you liked ______?”

There was a pause, that for you seemed to stretch out forever, then a sigh. “well, I guess I do. probably more than I’d like to admit.”

You definitely should not be hearing this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've missed this.  
> It's about to get awkward just as a warning.


	7. Soulful Talks

How was this now your life? Every single choice, good or bad, led you to standing frozen outside your new home’s security office listening in on a conversation that you weren’t supposed to hear.

_“I’m sorry, Sans, I’m confused. I thought you liked ______?”_

_“well, I guess I do. probably more than I’d like to admit.”_

Walk away or knock on the door? Why were you even still there? No good person should listen in on private conversations.

 “even though most of us just met her,” Sans continued. “everyone seems to really like her. Papyrus, me, the kid, Toriel, and Alphys and Undyne already trust her. Seems like she’d be a good pal, but this isn’t a matter of whether or not she’s liked.”

Well that, for some reason, left you feeling dejected.  Although, you don’t know what you were expecting, after all, a confession so soon? You gave a sharp knock on the door, sounding a little more forceful than you wanted it to, and tried to laugh it off as the door swung open enough to reveal Asgore’s large form looming by the doorway and Sans reclining in his chair.

“While this seems like the coolest place to hang out, we have pizza upstairs and Papyrus wants you to watch a movie with us.” You shifted your gaze awkwardly from Sans to Asgore, feeling as if they somehow knew that you were listening in.

“I will call it a night.” Asgore said, giving you a kind smile before turning towards Sans. “We can pick this up tomorrow if you still feel the same, Sans.”

Sans was already turned away towards his security monitors. “night, Asgore.”

You stepped out of the king’s way. “Have a good night, Asgore.”

The king bid you goodnight as he made his way to the elevators, while you stood awkwardly in the security office doorway as Sans typed a few things off on his computer. Of course the worst thing you could do was to bring up the conversation. Unfortunately as the silence grew longer in the little room you felt any sense of ‘being cool’ slipping away.

“Seemed like a serious conversation you guys were having.” You blurted out. “I’m sorry if I interrupted, it’s just everyone wanted me to bring you up for pizza… and the movie.”

Sans’s monitor went dark, and he spun around in his chair ever so slightly glaring at you. “did you hear any of it?”

This was your chance to recover and move on. “Oh, no I just sort of felt it in the air when I walked in. The tension, you know?” You gave what you hoped sounded like a completely normal laugh. “Anyway, if you're coming up, we should get up there before the food gets cold.”

Sans shrugged and gave you a cheeky smirk. “not like I have the stomach for it either way.”

You smiled easily, relieved that you got out of that situation.

But knowing you, that was only for now.

 

“Took you losers long enough.” Undyne said letting her head fall onto the back of the couch so she could mock glare at you. “You took so long that you lost your say in what movie we’re going to watch. So I let Alphys pick!”

“That really doesn’t surprise me.” You said smiling and grabbing a slice of pizza.

“If th-there’s something you’d r-rather watch, we could-?”

You cut Alphys off with a wave as you sat on the couch. “It’s your choice, while I eat your pizza in your condo.” You felt yourself smile. “While _my place_ is right across the hall, how can I even begin to thank you for this opportunity of pretty much the best place to live?”

Undyne groaned. “Stop with all the ‘thank you’ crap! Asgore is the one who gave it to you as a ‘thank you’, just be grateful towards him and let’s watch the movie.”

Smart enough not to argue with Undyne you sat on the couch, you tried not to care about the seating arrangement that everyone chose, but in the end failed. Alphys and Undyne claimed nearly half the couch for snuggling, blankets and for some reason extra pillows, and Papyrus sat on the floor next to your position on the couch stretching his legs out across the rug. Sans found his way on the other side of Papyrus, as if using him to separate himself from you.

This seemed like a huge contrast from how you woke up this morning.

You couldn’t help but think about what he said to Asgore. He thought of you basically as someone who could be a friend, but still didn’t want you living here? Your mind was clouded with thoughts throughout the movie of if you said something wrong or offensive, maybe you were rude when you thought you were joking? Whatever the reason, you’d only be able to find out from Sans or Asgore. But you _probably_ wouldn’t pry like that, or bring up how you were listening in.

So lost in thought, you didn’t notice the first sound of snoring until three other sounds joined in. The movie was only half way through, but Alphys was passed out clinging on to Undyne’s torso as snores escaped the blue woman’s mouth. Alphys wasn’t exactly snoring but gave a little nose whistle with each breath. Sans was also snoring, or at least making the noise because you knew for a fact he didn’t really need to breath, did he? You actually didn’t know for a fact but you felt like you knew what you were talking about.

You were also very tired. But you didn’t really want to spend another night passed out on your friend’s couch.

“Hey Papyrus,” You whispered tapping his shoulder. “You okay with these sleeping beauties if I go?”

“But of course, Friend.” Papyrus whispered back still keeping his sockets on the screen. “Once the movies has finished, I will make sure everyone is sent to their beds. Enjoy your first night here.”

You felt a smile growing on your face, you really felt lucky. Even if Sans didn’t want you here, you had friends here and it felt nice. “That’s very kind, Papyrus. Thank you, have a good night.”

“Goodnight, Friend.”

 

 

 

 

Waking up in the morning wasn’t the easiest, as your new bed was not only the perfect temperature but also supported you while still having a comforting feeling of softness. But you knew you couldn’t stay in your new heaven forever as it was Sunday. While you were an assistant/secretary for Dr. Alphys a couple days out of the week, you also took a couple shifts at your favorite one-of-a-kind diner. Usually you only served for a couple hours, but every once in a while the owner would ask you to manage the place for him.

You already agreed to cover Sunday for him as he had a bit of a family emergency. So with that in mind you pulled yourself out of your bed and into a lukewarm shower to help fully wake up for the day.

Your new place still was completely bare, except for the furniture, which meant no food for breakfast. Realizing this fact your stomach loudly protested as you were halfway ready. Luckily the diner was pretty casual when it came to uniform, but as the manager for the day you were expected to look decent.

Hair pulled back and the lightest amount of make-up placed on, you settled with some leggings and a long, blue button up shirt that went down to your upper thigh. You were about to slip on your small heels and a knit sweater, when your phone went off.

 _Undyyyyne: Punk, don’t think you’re going to work without some food_.  

You couldn’t help but smile, you were so happy you were such good friend’s with Alphys and her awesome girlfriend. First a home, through Alphys, and now food.

 _You: You’re my hero_.

 _Undyyyyne: Door’s unlocked_.

Grabbing your purse and your keys, you rushed over to your new neighbors place and slowly and quietly opened the door. Undyne walked out from the kitchen area, wearing pajama pants with what looked like little spears all over them and a black tank top. She brought her finger to her lips, confirming what you already assumed, that Alphys was still sleeping. You followed her to the kitchen, noticing no one on the couch which meant Papyrus really did put everyone to bed last night.

Undyne was in the process of making a delicious smelling omelet, but you found a bowl of some cut up fruit and chose to start snacking on that.  

“Hey,” You whispered, even though you were probably a safe distance away from their bedroom and Alphys wouldn’t wake up. You still wanted to be careful. “That smells really good, have you been practicing?”

“Of course, practicing is the only way to get good at something.” Undyne said, not quite whispering, but still quiet. “You can’t just have fruit; you can try this first one before you go.”

You sat at the counter area as Undyne put the freshly cooked omelet in front of you. “Why are you up so early? It’s like six; do you just naturally rise at this time?”

Undyne snorted. “No way, I got a load of stuff to do for Asgore today. Like how some scum managed to sneak in, and after I take care of that I have to go with Asgore to the police station.” You took a small bite, and Undyne gave you a hopeful look. “Well? Is it good?”

The taste was slightly over-powering but not bad. “I like the cheese and the mushrooms, but you might have put in too much onion. Other than that it’s a great breakfast.” You took another bite to prove that you weren’t lying. “But why are you going to the police station?”

“I thought for sure the cheese would help.” Undyne mumbled before turning back to the stove. “Oh, right the station, the scum that snuck in broke his restraining order on top of assault. Asgore thinks that’s enough to keep him in jail for a while.”

“He’s broke in before? Why does he have a restraining order?”

“Not only is he an anti-monster coward, but he’s also Frisk’s biological father. I’m not being exaggeratory when I say he’s scum, he was a horrible father and didn’t even care when Frisk fell to the underground. He tried to get Frisk when we all came to the surface, but Toriel fought hard for their adoption.”

You finished your omelet at this point, which you were thankful for as the idea of cute little Frisk suffering seemed too vile. “I had no idea. I’m really glad that I was there yesterday then, if it meant that Frisk didn’t have to face him alone.”

“Speaking of, we might need you to press charges if they for some reason let him out.” Undyne glanced at the clock. “Also, you’ll probably be late if we keep talking.”

“Good point, text me if you need me I’d love to help.” You said almost running out the door, you knew that you’d probably run late talking to Undyne but you wanted to know. Because the only way to help is to first understand the situation. You were about to walk out through the main door of the building when a familiar voice stopped you.

“Good morning, Friend!”

You turned quickly and saw Papyrus through the glass security window, giving you the biggest smile.

“Isn’t this a surprise! Usually only The Great Papyrus is facing the day at this hour, it’s so nice to see someone else not being so lazy by napping the day away!”

Chuckling, you walked towards the window that separated you. You could have walked back towards the elevators into the security room, but you knew this was best if you wanted to be on time. “Actually, this is only a once in a while, type of thing. I’m managing the diner I work at for my boss. I’ll be gone until late tonight. Also, I thought this was Sans’s job?”

“Oh, it is, but he sleeps in too much! So I take over from about five in the morning to eleven or twelve depending on when I can pull Sans out of bed. But a diner, how exciting! Like the brave captain of food! I wish that we could all come and enjoy lunch with you there, but I fear everyone will be pretty busy today.”

“That’s okay, we can go another day maybe when I’m not working cause the food there is really good, and always fresh.”

“Sounds perfect! I’m sure Sans will love it too, since he seems to only know one place to eat at. But anyway, have a nice day, Friend!”

“You too, Papyrus!” You said rushing out the front doors, it was nearly impossible not to be late now. But you couldn’t really help it; you loved your conversations with your friends. It felt better than any of the conversations you’ve had with roommates over the past year.

 

Work was slow, as expected from your small diner. You were in the office enjoying some coffee while the servers took care of their tables, you’d go out in a bit but you just couldn’t stop thinking. You already thought of your new place as a warm home, full of hopeful, loving beings; probably one of the reasons you’ve felt more comfortable around monsters you’ve met than humans. But still…

_“…it was a bad idea letting her move in here.”_

Sans went from stranger, to flirting with you, to hero saving you from baldy, to not even wanting to tolerate your presence. You were confused about how something like that could even happen. But before you could dig deeper into it, the sound of a tray of food falling to the floor pulled you from thinking and into working mode.

 

“Thanks for helping me lock the place up,” You said to the young server, “are you sure you don’t want a ride home?”

They just smiled. “No, no! I’m fine; actually I’m going to hang with some friends who live just around the corner, but thank you!”

You used the keys to lock the diner door. “Okay, just be safe..” But by the time you turned around they were already rushing around the corner. You sighed, understanding that they must have an exciting place to get to instead of talking to one of their bosses. Your car was slightly down the road as the diner didn’t really have a parking lot and you would prefer for customers to park in front. Walking towards your car you were distracted by a commotion across the street that made you stop in your tracks.

“Please, don’t break that!” You watched as a small purple monster tried to grab a skateboard that was held over her head. She didn’t look older than a high schooler, while the men who were threatening to break the skateboard looked thirty. “Please, my best friend gave it to me!”

“Shut up, freak!” One of the three men yelled, pushing her to the ground.

That was the last straw. “Hey, you leave her the fuck alone!” You screamed, running across the street giving the man closest to you on approach a swift kick in the shin.

Your fury startled them enough for the man to drop the skateboard, to which the purple girl picked it up and stepped a couple steps back. She met your eyes with her dark red irises, matching the red cap she wore. “Thank you, so much.” She said before quickly riding her skateboard around the corner and far down the street.

“How dare you help that freak!”

“Traitor!”

You glared at them. “How dare you pick on such a young girl! I bet she’s barely in high school and you’re all adults. Piece your shit life together yourself, and leave the innocent alone.”

“You better watch your mouth, or I’ll shut it for you.”

All three men have now fully turned on you; the one who threatened you looked like he was getting ready to hit you. The street was dark and empty, you knew you started this but you suddenly felt scared, after all three against one were never good odds. But of course you didn’t want them to know that.

“Like I’d be intimidated by trash like you, I’ve already put two monster racists in jail, what’s three more? Attack me and you’ll be in prison without a doubt.”

“Wait, you mean you’re the brat that put Ian and James in jail?”

You made a very loud and fake thinking noise, all you needed was a car to drive past then you could probably get some help. “Not good with names, is one baldy and mean, the other creepy with bad breath?”

“Brat! You’ll pay for this!” Two of the men lunged at you, but before they could get a hit in, you were pulled away from behind very forcefully.

You felt a weird floating feeling, until you crashed into the person who pulled you back only to fall onto your own car. Which is impossible, because your car couldn’t be anywhere near your fight, it was down the road. But when you looked around the men were gone and you were exactly where you parked.

Whoever you crashed into let out a long sigh. “that was too damn close.”

You quickly turned and took a step back. “Sans? How did you-?” What could you say? How did he find you? Save you? Bring you to where you stood now? All were great questions.

He shrugged. “pap’s was worried about you, and everyone else was busy so he sent me to see if you were on your way home. Looks like I came at the right time, just used a bit of a short cut to get away.”

You rolled your eyes. “Thank you, but I had it under control.”

“didn’t seem that way from where I was standing.”

“Oh, so you were watching me?” You smirked, but Sans’s glare seemed to drop it right off your face.

“well, you’d know something about standing on the sidelines, huh?” At your confused look, you noticed his shoulders underneath his soft blue jacket fall just a little. “I went over the security tapes from yesterday, I saw you outside the security doorway for two minutes before you knocked on the door. you lied, you were listening in.”

You found that you couldn’t look at Sans face, you felt ashamed. “I didn’t mean to, which sounds like a horrible excuse, but when I was about to knock I heard you say it was a bad idea that Asgore let me move in. I was just a little hurt by it.”

The night chill wrapped around you, and you noticed it more and more as the silence from your response went on. You dared to glace up at Sans to see that he wasn’t glaring at you, or even looking mildly upset. Hands in his jacket pockets and his head tilted slightly, the expression he wore was closer to analyzing.

“that really all you heard?”

You rubbed your arm nervously. “Well, that then you said something like you wouldn’t mind being friends with me because everyone is kind of my friend but you’re reason wasn’t about not liking me.” You felt a tightness growing in your chest. “I’m sorry that you don’t want me to live at the complex, but why? Is it because I’m not a monster?”

Sans scoffed, and rolled the light in his socket before fully focusing those little lights back on you. “as much as I don’t care for humans, it’s nothing like that. you’ve already shown multiple times how much you care about only doing the right thing, you always come to save the day.”

You thought that the feeling you had was anxiety or being upset, but Sans not explaining why he didn’t want you to live in the best place ever only showed that you weren’t upset, you were a little angry. “Then what did I do? I just don’t understand what’s so wrong with me living with such great people!”

Sans’s sockets widened a bit and your sudden outburst before glaring back at you. “because you keep risking your life for them!”

At Sans’s anger and confession you felt a pressure forcing its way out of your chest. You couldn’t breathe for a second so you took a step back only for the pressure to be pulled from your chest and hang in the air. “What..” you mumbled out, staring at the glowing cartoon shaped heart before you. It was giving off a very muted, pastel pink color, with the slightest violet glow around the edges. It radiated warmth that felt like a fire compared to the night air.

Sans stood behind it, sockets as wide as saucers and the light in the middle no bigger than a pinprick. His jaw hung, ever so slightly and you felt static in the air. “shit…. I didn’t mean to, uh.”

“Sans, you better explain what just popped out of my chest.”

Sans looked at you still shocked, before returning his intense gaze back to the glowing heart. “sorry.”

In a blink of an eye, Sans disappeared. Alone and terrified you stood next to your car, trying to calm your uneven breathing. As you started to calm down, the little heart slowly moved its way back into where it came from. Why Sans disappeared and left you, you didn’t know, but one thing you did know was that someone was going to explain to you what the fuck just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? I hope you guys enjoy it after such a long pause, sorry about that.  
> Next update will be sooner, and a lot of what happened in the chapter will be explained.  
> Totally innocent next chapter, zero angst. It'll be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> **  
> This is my first fan fiction, so please try to be patient with me while I get more comfortable writing the characters.  
> I hope you enjoy my story! I will work hard on it.  
> Also prepare for a lot of awkward encounters between Sans and Reader before fluff and naughty stuff.  
> My Tumblr: greytrickster.tumblr.com


End file.
